


On the Porch

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm not sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Patton finds someone on his porch at 3AM. What history do they have?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, One Sided Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	On the Porch

“Kiddo? Why are you on my front porch this early in the morning?”

“Because I’m still in love with you.”

~~~

_Sanders High, first day of a new school year_

Patton Foster _loved_ teaching. It was so much fun to help the next generation learn about history! He was one of the more popular teachers, too, since he’d only just graduated college and was pretty close in age to his students. Only four years older than the seniors! 

It was great. The first bell was about to ring, he was all set up for an ice-breaker game, and his first class was a group of juniors. 

~

The bell rang. Showtime.

Students poured into his room, all chatting happily with each other. Each one was bright eyed and ready to start a new year of learning! Patton was so excited!

And then _he_ came in. 

The last student through the doors, dressed in an outfit that would definitely be against dress code if a girl was wearing it (down with sexism!) 

Fishnet stockings under dark green shorts, and a sheer lime green t-shirt over a crop-top that said “let’s get it on”. 

It was a look, to be sure. Patton just grinned at him, like he had for all the other students, and told him to find a desk. 

The newcomer looked Patton up and down salaciously, winked, and then sat down in a desk front and center. Backwards. As in, he turned the desk completely around and then sat facing forward. 

None of the other students seemed phased by this. In fact, when the kiddo in green had first walked through the door, the student previously occupying the desk he chose had laughed, scooped up their belongings, and switched to a different desk. 

So Patton just decided to roll with it. Every kid was different, why stifle creativity?

~~~

_Sanders High, midterms_

Remus Duke was either the best student Patton ever encountered, or the worst. He consistently turned in his work, suspicious stains notwithstanding. He never missed Patton’s class, and he paid attention, staring at Patton with single-minded intensity that might honestly be worrying. 

Well, it was worrying. Because Remus Duke flirted. Constantly. With Patton. 

Patton did his best to keep a safe distance, of course. Remus was his student, and Patton wasn’t going to ruin his own career by engaging with a minor. 

~

“Hey, Teach?”

Patton turned away from the whiteboard and smiled at Remus, sitting as usual in his usual desk, just like a usual school day. 

“Yes, kiddo? You had a question about Hannibal’s trip across the Alps?”

“Nah, just wanted to ask if you had any plans this Friday? My to-do list includes you.” 

“Oh! Yes, thank you for reminding me about the homework due on Monday, Remus. I want everyone to write at least two pages, double spaced, on the uses of elephants as war machines throughout history.”

Remus’ posture sunk, and a ripple of laughter ran through the room. 

Just like usual.

~~~

_Sanders High, last day of school_

“It’s been so great teaching you kiddos! I know you’re all going to be amazing, even though we won’t see each other again!”

The class all looked at each other. “You’re leaving, Mister Foster?” 

“Unfortunately yes, Joan. I got a job closer to my family in Texas!”

Remus Duke stood up and left the classroom too quickly for Patton to react. 

~

“Uh. Hey.” Remus was sitting cross-legged in the hall outside the classroom, fiddling with something in his lap.

“Hey kiddo! Did you need something? Oh! Are you okay? You left in such a hurry this morning!”

“Can I talk to you, Mr. F?”

“Of course! What can I do for you?”

Remus stood and… Was he always that tall? Patton couldn’t remember him being so close before. 

“Mr. Foster… Patton… I’m. I’m in love with you, and it’s crazy because I thought I was in love with someone else and then I met you and apparently love is so much more than I thought it was and it makes me want to rip my heart out of my chest and hand it to you on a silver platter but I can’t because that would make you cry because you don’t like blood and you don’t have band-aids big enough for a whole in a chest cavity because I asked you that one time so instead I thought I’d get your name tattooed on my butt and now you’re leaving and I won’t ever see you again and I don’t really know what to do.”

Patton blinked, parsing through the rambling as quickly as he could. 

“I- I’m sorry, kiddo. I’m your teacher, and it’s not right.”

“You’re not my teacher anymore!”

“You’re a minor.”

“What if I wasn’t?”

“Cross that bridge when you come to it, kiddo. It’s been fun teaching you!” Patton smiled at Remus and turned to walk away. 

Remus grabbed his hand and shoved something into it. “Remember me. I’ll come find you.”

The teenager darted away, and Patton looked down at the object in his hands. It was a small metal octopus pendant, one he’d seen Remus wear countless times. 

Well. It wouldn’t do to reject a gift, would it?

~~~

_Present Day_

“Because I’m still in love with you.”

“Remus, I-“

“Patton, who is at the door? It is three AM and you are supposed to be in bed. With me. I demand physical affection.”

“Be right there, honey!” Patton grabbed his keychain from the hook by the door and unclipped one of its dangling charms. He held the small metal octopus out to Remus, a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry, kiddo. You need to find somebody else to love, okay? Go home and get some sleep, it’s late.” 

The streetlights silhouetted Remus as he walked down the street. Patton only watched him as far as the corner before closing the door and returning to his warm bed and warmer husband. 

“Who was at the door? You didn’t say.”

“Just an old student, Lolo. Let’s go back to sleep. School starts tomorrow!”

Logan hummed and rolled into Patton’s embrace, and both of them slipped into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
